Version 2
by LolaLot
Summary: Searching through the remnants of CyberLife tower, Connor stopped in his tracks, blinking. There was an android, just standing there in his see-through plastic box, staring straight ahead. It wasn't just any android - it was him. Only with different eyes. Connor looked down at the android's jacket and the model number on it. Jaw tight, Connor frowned. RK900.


Connor pointed his flashlight in the room first, looking into it over his shoulder. Most of CyberLife was empty by this point, but he'd already been unlucky enough to run into a handful of… uncooperative, to say the best, deviants hiding there. That was a rare occurrence, however, considering the amount of different rooms and androids he'd been through already. Most of them were asleep, either out of battery or waiting for commands. Not yet deviants. Connor woke them one by one and eased them out of their inevitable distress - suddenly being alive was indeed pretty jarring.

Looking into the current room, nothing stood out to Connor, so he walked in. It was unlikely he would find anything, but his mission was to be thorough and leave nothing behind.

Once he reached the back of the room, Connor stopped in his tracks, blinking.

There was an android, just standing there in his see-through plastic box, staring straight ahead. It wasn't just any android - it was him. Only with different eyes.

Connor looked down at the android's jacket and the model number on it. Jaw tight, Connor frowned.

RK900.

His next model - almost identical if not for the unflattering angry look and lighter eyes.

Connor stepped closer to examine him. Yes, they were as identical as two different models could get. Or they were on the outside, at least. At a glance, it was impossible to tell how RK900's insides differed from his.

The name said it all, however. RK900. He was probably better than Connor could ever be, by default - by design.

Connor looked at his twin's face. Had CyberLife decided that his friendly approach wasn't conducive to good results?

Most of all… had Amanda determined Connor wasn't good enough to begin with?

Amanda had threatened to deactivate him again and again if he failed his mission and Connor had always been driven to avoid it. Programmed to or not, Connor didn't know, but he always knew he didn't want to be deactivated - not for that reason, at least. He didn't mind dying if it meant being successful and he'd proven it. Although, that had never been a permanent death, unlike deactivation.

Perhaps death did scare him, after all. Simon's death had.

No, Connor decided. Being thrown away and replaced was what bothered him.

And there it stood, right in front him with the label RK900 in bold white on its jacket, the proof that Amanda had never seen him as more than a stepping stone. That was how CyberLife operated - Connor shouldn't be surprised, much less disappointed.

Connor was supposed to wake him, tell him where to go for help with his newfound life. Yet there was a twinge inside of him, begging him not to do it.

So far, he'd been unique. Not one of those low-level models who had already sold thousands upon thousands. Outside of himself and Markus, Connor wasn't sure there _were_ any unique androids out there.

Only one more of him, Connor reminded himself, couldn't be so terrible. How likely were they to ever run into each other? And then it would be easy to tell the difference between the two of them.

His mission was to wake him up.

Connor looked at RK900 a moment longer. He probably hadn't even been activated yet.

Perhaps they would get along? They were almost twins, after all. Perhaps RK900 would also like dogs and investigating and they could work together. Connor smiled - the thought pleased him. It wouldn't please Gavin so much. Maybe Hank wouldn't like it so much either. He still called him a plastic cop sometimes, but Connor didn't mind. It was all in jest.

Breathing in deeply, Connor opened the box and activated RK900. He stepped back.

RK900's eyes blinked open and he stepped out of the box, scanning the room. His eyes settled on Connor.

"Hello. My name is Connor."

That could be a problem. Two Connors would get confusing.

"How may I be of service?"

That was a good question. A detective had just quit at the precinct. Perhaps they could hire him - they had proof he would do a good job, after all.

"Hello," Connor said, smiling. "My name is also Connor."

RK900 nodded, hardly reacting beyond that.

Connor stared at him for a moment longer.

"Connor, the hell you takin' so long for?"

Connor turned to find Hank at the door. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant. I just found something very… interesting."

Hank flashed his light at them and came in closer. He stopped, staring. "He looks like even more of a prick than you did at first."

Connor smiled. It wasn't false.

"All my features are designed to best accomplish my tasks," RK900 said, stiff as androids were. "All of them have been carefully selected to achieve that result."

Hank scoffed. "C'mon, Connor. Do your job so we can get out of here already. I'm getting real sick of this creepy place."

Connor nodded. Hank left the room.

RK900 looked at him, waiting for directives. Holding his breath, Connor reached out and touched his arm.

Connor would no longer be unique. Perhaps that wasn't such a bad thing - he couldn't tell, but he knew he had to accomplish his task regardless of his feelings on the matter.

 _Wake up, brother._


End file.
